


i'll bring you the stars

by annakinsun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Lost Prince Poe Dameron, M/M, Sweet Street Thief Finn Rider, Tangled AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakinsun/pseuds/annakinsun
Summary: Suddenly, Poe couldn’t breathe. Not with the way the man in front of him was looking at him, and the way the stars were shining so brightly, and the way the moon was reflecting off of Finn’s eyes. All it would take was for him to lean forward three inches more to close the gap that seemed like an ocean between them. All thoughts stopped as his eyes slowly closed and he began to inch closer, as though he was drawn in by a magnetic force.A super short and sweet Tangled Finnpoe AU ficlet of the Lantern Scene.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	i'll bring you the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a tweet about wanting a Tangled Finnpoe AU, specifically the lantern scene. So I wrote it. If this gets enough love and I can think of enough to write, MAYBE I'll expand this to be a full AU. But for now, please just enjoy this little ficlet I needed to get off my mind and figured I'd share with you all. :)
> 
> P.S. It took me so long to decide between having Finn as Rapunzel (duh, Lost Prince Calrissian is my favorite headcanon for Finn) or Poe, but Lost Prince Dameron was screaming my name.

Out in the water, the two floated their boat along quietly until they reached what Finn had determined to be “the best seat in the house” (though, what they were doing on the lake in the first place, Poe had no idea), and promptly threw the small anchor they had brought with them into the lake with a splash. Poe rolled his eyes and did his best to hide the smile that was beginning to creep its way across his face, shushing Bee when she gave him a pointed look and made a sound that sounded almost like an exhausted sigh.

As he was quieting the small lizard, Finn plopped down in the seat across from him with an ache-filled groan, either not noticing or just not caring that their knees were now brushing against one another. Rubbing his free hand behind his neck, Poe racked his brain for something to say while trying to look anywhere besides at the face of the incredibly handsome man in front of him, knowing that the warm blush spreading across his cheeks was giving away his every thought. He settled his gaze on the sky above him, seeking out all of his favorite constellations to quiet the loudness of his mind. Who would have thought that all the wishes he had made on evening stars about being saved by a knight in shining armor would instead bring him the tall, charming man sitting before him (clad in all leather rather than armor, not that Poe was complaining.) After a moment or two of deafening silence passed between the two men, Finn cleared his throat and decided to make some small talk.

“The stars sure are bright tonight. Something tells me that you know a lot about them- the stars. You’ve been staring up for so long I thought I’d need to give you two some alone time.”

“Hilarious. But it’s hard not to get lost in the night sky. I mean, just look at it! It- never mind.” Poe gave an exasperated sigh and pinched his forehead.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s silly.”

Finn grabbed Poe’s hand from his head and brought it to the space between them, holding it firmly but gently, and forced Poe to make eye contact with him, before giving a soft, warm smile. “I bet you it’s not that silly. Try me.”

Poe dropped his head for a moment, trying to come up with words that accurately encompassed all that he wanted to say.

“All my life… I’ve been stuck in that small little room in an achingly small tower, and the only things that have brought me any hope for a life outside of that were the stars. No matter what, the stars have always been there for me, mapping out a lifetime of possibilities and adventures that I might some day get to take part in. In all the stories I’ve ever read, every real, life-changing moment between two people takes place underneath the night sky. It’s like… even though I was stuck alone in a tower, I wasn’t really alone, because the stars were my tether to the outside world. They connected me to all the people I couldn’t meet because we were all wishing on the same north star. In a world where I only had myself and my mother, the stars are the ones I truly longed to see. It’s like… It’s like I belong to the stars. Like I’m meant to be up there with them.”

With his mouth dropping into a gentle “o” shape, Finn stared at the man in front of him. The man who, though he’d had his whole childhood and adolescence taken from him, could still be so kind and hopeful and full of wonder. Not knowing quite what to say, he just gripped the hand held within his own tighter than before, before quietly murmuring “That’s not stupid at all,” and grabbing Poe’s other hand.

Suddenly, Poe couldn’t breathe. Not with the way the man in front of him was looking at him, and the way the stars were shining so brightly, and the way the moon was reflecting off of Finn’s eyes. All it would take was for him to lean forward three inches more to close the gap that seemed like an ocean between them. All thoughts stopped as his eyes slowly closed and he began to inch closer, as though he was drawn in by a magnetic force. Before he could go any further, he felt the grip under his hands pull away and a quiet voice whisper in his ear “Look up.”

Opening his eyes once more, Poe glanced up at the sky above to see what was so important to break the spell he had been under. In an instant, he saw what they had been waiting for. What Finn had dragged him out on that lake for.

It started with one, then two, then ten or so rising in the distance from the castle gates. Then, slowly but surely, dozens turned to hundreds turned to thousands of beautiful paper lanterns floating through the air, their soft glow illuminating the entire kingdom in luminescence. Poe rose from where he had been sitting and timidly walked towards the front of the boat, slightly frightened of causing them to tip over, but mostly terrified that this was a dream he was sure to wake up from. As he reached the front of the boat, his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that this was actually happening in front of him.

Staring in awe at the myriad of lanterns surrounding the boat and dotting the skies, it took a moment for Poe to break from his reverie and turn to look back at the man who had brought him here. As he took in his surroundings, he realized that Finn was holding two lanterns of his own, one arm outstretched towards him and a shy smile playing across his lips. When he had managed to sneak those on board, Poe couldn’t say. Wiping away a tear he hadn’t realized was there, Poe walked back over, sat down, and took one of the lanterns into his own hands, unable to tear his gaze away from the bright glow in front of him.

After a moment of quiet passed between the two, Poe glanced back up, with an expression on his face that Finn couldn’t quite read. Shaking his head of curls, Poe whispered breathlessly, “Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here tonight. You brought the stars closer to me than I could ever imagine to be possible. You made my dreams come true.”

Then, with a sudden sob, Poe dropped his head and dissolved into tears.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey… what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Finn put a hand under Poe’s chin and tilted it upwards, gently, fear written across his face at the thought that he had been the one to make the beautiful face in front of him crumple into tears.

Sniffling back some of the tears that still threatened to fall, Poe chuckled through his sobs. “No buddy. You’ve made me the happiest I think I’ve ever been in my whole life. It’s just… now that my dream to be amongst the stars has come true, what do I do now?”

Finn relaxed into a smile. “Well, I guess that’s the fun part. Now you get to find a new dream.”

As he gazed at the man in front of him, illuminated by an angelic halo of lanterns and wearing a smile that was achingly beautiful, Poe had a feeling he knew what his new dream would be. And, as the two sent their own lanterns and wishes up into the sky, hands intertwined, he hoped that maybe they shared the same dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tay for letting me rebound all my ideas for this AU off of you. I love you bb <3


End file.
